Don't Be Gone Too Long
Don't Be Gone Too Long is a song by Chris Brown and originally featured Ariana Grande. The song is from his sixth studio album X. It's the 15th song on the tracklist of the album. The album version features the writer of the song, Cathy Dennis. The song was supposed to be released as the lead single of the album. Ariana began teasing her fans on Twitter about the song in early 2014. She stated that the song would be released in March 25, 2014. The single got scrapped when the album got delayed, because of his prison sentence. Chris and Ariana already recorded a music video for the song at that time, which leaked online on september 13, 2014. On April 14, Chris tweeted a link to a one take dance video, which shows him dancing to "Don't Be Gone Too Long". In the video the song was mostly instrumental, but the sang the refrain of the song. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUWxNu7J_Hk Lyrics 1 I dug a single seed into the ground, I hope it grows, grows In a year or two if you're around, you'll see a rose, rose Pack me up and keep me hidden somewhere, that you can find me On a train to Paris going nowhere, draw the bridge behind me Chorus Don't be gone too long, too long Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone Don't be gone too long, too long Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone? When you're, when you're gone When you're gone 2 Golden leaves are dancing on the ground, it's getting cold, cold Safe from time, we'll be forever young, never old, old See a ball of fire out in space, zooming up behind me All the wonder written on your face, was there inside me Chorus Don't be gone too long, too long Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone Don't be gone too long, too long Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone? When you're, when you're gone When you're gone Bridge Bring it back to me, bring it back to me, is it really over? Bring it back to me, bring it back to me, is it over? Bring it back to me, bring it back to me Is it really over? Bring it back to me, bring it back to me, is it really over? Bring it back to me, bring it back to me, is it over? Bring it back to me, bring it back to me Is it really over? Chorus Don't be gone too long, too long Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone Don't be gone too long, too long Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone? Don't be gone too long, too long Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone Don't be gone too long, too long Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone? Gallery Chris & Ariana on the set of the music video.png Chris Brown & Ariana Grande rehearsing.jpg Behind the scenes backup dancers .jpg Behind the scenes of the music video.jpg Backup dancers.png Category:Songs Category:X Songs Category:Unreleased Songs